monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Feint
Andrew Isaac Hu, known under Feint, is an English electronic music producer specializing in drum and bass. His first release via Monstercat was "Atlas", which is included on Monstercat 001 - Launch Week. Timeline 2011 July * July 9, 2011: Feint released his first song on Monstercat, Atlas, which was featured on Monstercat 001 - Launch Week. September * September 4, 2011: Feint released his second song on Monstercat, We Move, which was featured on Monstercat 002 - Early Stage. October * October 28, 2011: Feint released his third song on Monstercat, Formless, which was featured on Monstercat 003 - Momentum. 2012 April * April 18, 2012: In collaboration with Boyinaband, Feint released his fourth song on Monstercat, Time Bomb (feat. Veela). The song, which was Boyinaband's only Monstercat appearance, and Veela's first, was featured on Monstercat 007 - Solace. August * August 8, 2012: Feint released his debut single on Monstercat, Fury, which was featured on Monstercat 009 - Reunion. October * October 12, 2012: Feint released his second Monstercat single, Snake Eyes (feat. CoMa). The song, which was CoMa's second Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 010 - Conquest. 2013 May * May 17, 2013: Feint released his third single on Monstercat, Lonesong, which was featured on Monstercat 013 - Awakening. November * November 1, 2013: Feint released his fourth Monstercat single, Homebound, which was featured on Monstercat 015 - Outlook. 2014 April * April 18, 2014: Feint released his fifth single on Monstercat, Phosphor (feat. Miyoki). The song, which was Miyoki's first Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 017 - Ascension. 2015 September * September 18, 2015: Feint released his sixth Monstercat single, We Won't Be Alone (feat. Laura Brehm), which was featured on Monstercat 024 - Vanguard. 2016 October * October 26, 2016: Feint released his seventh single on Monstercat, Words (feat. Laura Brehm). The song was featured on Monstercat 029 - Havoc. 2017 June * June 28, 2017: Feint released the song Outbreak (feat. MYLK). The song, which was MYLK's second Monstercat appearance, was featured on Rocket League x Monstercat Vol. 1. November * November 6, 2017: In collaboration with Muzzy and KOVEN, Feint released the song Worth The Lie. The song was featured as the "Uncaged collab" for Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 3. 2019 January * January 4, 2019: Feint released his ninth single on Monstercat, Drifters (feat. Elizaveta). It was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 3. June * June 11, 2019: Feint released his tenth single on Monstercat, Solace (feat. Laura Brehm). It was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 7. August * August 14, 2019: Feint released Solace (Acoustic Version) (feat. Laura Brehm), the acoustic mix of Solace. Monstercat uploads # Atlas #* July 9, 2011 # We Move #* September 4, 2011 # Formless #* October 28, 2011 # Time Bomb (with Boyinaband, feat. Veela) #* April 18, 2012 # Fury #* August 8, 2012 # Snake Eyes (feat. CoMa) #* October 12, 2012 # Lonesong #* May 17, 2013 # Homebound #* November 1, 2013 # Phosphor (feat. Miyoki) #* April 18, 2014 # We Won't Be Alone (feat. Laura Brehm) #* September 18, 2015 # Words (feat. Laura Brehm) #* October 26, 2016 # Outbreak (feat. MYLK) #* June 28, 2017 # Worth The Lie (with Muzzy & KOVEN) #* November 10, 2017 # Drifters (feat. Elizaveta) #* January 4, 2019 # Solace (with Laura Brehm) #* June 17, 2019 # Solace (Acoustic Version) (with Laura Brehm) #* August 14, 2019 Trivia Collaborated with * Boyinaband (1) * Muzzy (1) * KOVEN (1) Artists featured * Veela (1) * CoMa (1) * Miyoki (1) * Laura Brehm (2) * MYLK (1) * Elizaveta (1) Category:Artists Category:Feint discography Category:Drum & Bass Artists Category:Seeking Blue artists Category:Liquicity artists Category:Pilot Records artists Category:NoCopyrightSounds artists